Episode 7529 (4th February 2011)
Plot Kevin's fuming with Rosie and Jason for mislaying Jack. He sets off to the photographic studio to find him. Leanne storms over to Underworld to confront Carla. She assures Leanne that she didn't sleep with Peter but refuses to disclose more, saying she must tackle Peter herself. Steve asks Lloyd to manage the Rovers if he and Becky go to Spain with the kids. Leanne challenges Peter about his whereabouts last night. He makes up an elaborate cock-and-bull story. Leanne reveals that she knows he was with Carla. She's wrong-footed when Peter admits he was drunk and too ashamed to face her. Sian tells Sally about Sophie's slacking at college. The Barlows arrive in the pub, Tracy's conviction having been quashed. Steve's perturbed when Tracy announces she's leaving Weatherfield and taking Amy with her. To persuade her to stay, Steve offers her a job behind the bar. Peter throws himself on Leanne's mercy. She's outraged to learn that Nick knew of Peter's drinking and quickly surmises that he encouraged it. Peter can't understand why he should, and Leanne covers, realising she's said too much. Becky's angry to see Tracy behind the bar. Steve explains that he's just asked her to cover while they are in Spain as he doesn't want to lose Amy. Becky's mollified. Kevin returns with Jack. He lays into Rosie for her stupidity and tells her to keep away from both of them. Rosie's upset. Leanne hits Nick for pushing Peter off the wagon. Nick's unapologetic. Leanne wishes he would crawl away and die. Nick's gutted. Sally tackles Sophie about her truancy but Rosie arrives in tears and distracts her. Leanne tells Peter and Simon that she loves them over a fish supper as their family seems mended once again. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Sian Powers - Sacha Parkinson *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Becky McDonald - Katherine Kelly *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston (Uncredited) *Jack Dobbs - Jaxon & Maddox Beswick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Underworld - Factory floor and office *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield General - Neonatal unit Notes *Richard Hammatt was credited as the Stunt Co-Ordinator on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter breaks down and reveals everything about his drinking to Leanne, who grows suspicious of Nick's involvement; and the Websters hit rock bottom as a furious Kevin heads back to the studio, before venting his anger on Rosie. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,850,000 viewers (15th place - this episode was transmitted opposite live coverage of Six Nations' Rugby on BBC1 and therefore gained a lower rating than usual). Category:2011 episodes